


Shoes

by keepfabandgayon



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, adorable father/daughter time, tiny Mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfabandgayon/pseuds/keepfabandgayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sensei..."<br/>"I'm a little busy, Mako."<br/>"But my shoes don't fit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> for jaegercon 2013 bingo, prompt is "Pre-Canon"

"Sensei..."

"I'm a little busy, Mako."

"But my shoes don't fit."

Pentecost looked down at the child. She stood there in socked feet, cradling her bright blue sneakers in her hands. She widened her eyes in that way that she knew made her Sensei do whatever she wanted. 

He would never admit how easily he caved. 

"I'll take you into town once Shaolin Rogue comes back." 

Mako grinned and bowed her head. "Arigatou!" 

He watched her run off for a moment, thinking about how he could've sent someone else out to get Mako some clothes and shoes. But he didn't get to spend much time with her as it was. 

Duty could wait a few hours. 

\---

Civillians were just pouring back into the streets as Mako pulled Pentecost down the street of one of the less poor areas of Hong Kong, her tiny hand wrapped around his finger. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" Mako was growing like a weed, but she was still very small for her age. 

"Uun, I can walk. This one!" She pointed to a tiny store with children's clothes in the windows. One window had clear duct tape holding cracks together. 

A woman who looked to be in her fifties was propping the door open. "Mako!" she called out in Japanese. "Where's Newton-hakase?"

"Newton-san is back at the Shatterdome. This is my Sensei. Sensei, introduce yourself!"

He cleared his throat and introduced himself; Mako made a face, and he assumed it was his pronunciation as she didn't correct him. 

"Did you grow out of your clothes again, Mako-chan?"

"Yes, my shoes don't fit right."

"Well, come in."

Mako bounced into the store after the owner, dragging Pentecost behind her. He made a mental note to approve everything on Dr. Geiszler's next order.


End file.
